


when i put my lips on you

by indecisivebehaviors



Series: lawrusso one-shots [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strength/Size Kink, gratuitous use of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivebehaviors/pseuds/indecisivebehaviors
Summary: I hear your voice echoing all through the night for me
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: lawrusso one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179641
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	when i put my lips on you

“Kids aren’t home right?” He asks, leaning into Daniel’s space while the man fumbles with his key in the lock. He still smells like cheap tequila from the bar.

He finally gets it in the lock, tugging him inside when the door clicks open, “No, they won’t be back until morning.”

“Good.” He kicks the door closed with his foot, crowding Daniel against it, hands on his hips. Johnny leans down and swallows the low moan that escapes his throat.

Daniel wraps his arms around his neck quickly, both hands going up to thread in the hair at the back of his neck. Johnny’s own dip lower and Daniel  _ whines _ when they settle on the curve of his ass. He licks into his mouth then, mapping out the contours with his tongue. 

The hands in his hair tug when Johnny shifts, pressing his leg up between Daniel’s own, the hands on his ass pulling so he can grind his hips down, and Daniel pulls back to gasp, “Johnny!”

Johnny moves to nip at his jaw, down the column of his neck, until he can nose the collar of his own jacket away, the thought forcing out a low groan, and sucking what he knows will be a dark hickey in the hollow of his throat. By the time he pulls back, Daniel is already a writhing mess.

“Johnny...” He trails off with another whine when Johnny presses the leg between his thighs against his rapidly hardening cock. He continues to tease him for a few agonizingly long minutes, grinding Daniel on his thigh and sucking hickeys into his neck, before Daniel tugs, sharp and impatient, on his hair, pulling him up back to his mouth and biting his lip. He hisses at the feeling and then Daniel is kissing him soft and slow, laving his tongue over the bite almost like an apology, before he pulls back just enough to speak against his mouth.

“Johnny,” He speaks in a low sultry tone that makes him a little weak in the knees, “Take me to bed.” There’s no room for argument, not like he’d want to.   
  
He groans deep in his throat, hooking his hands under Daniel’s thighs, and he quickly gets the hint, wrapping his long legs around his waist when he picks him up.   
  
He almost trips several times down the hallway, with Daniel latched onto his neck, biting and sucking at whatever exposed skin he can reach, the feeling too easily distracting. He kicks the door to the bedroom open, shutting it with a loud slam when he roughly shoves Daniel against it. He gets a sharp, painful tug to his hair and a harsh bite to his collarbone in retaliation.

He chuckles against Daniel’s mouth, undeterred by the pain. He walks, backward, to the bed, completely blind but his sight isn’t necessary with how often he has the slighter man in this position these days, dropping unceremoniously to the mattress when he feels his knees hit the edge.

Daniel lets out a huff of mock irritation when he falls on top of him, but even his half-hearted glare doesn’t do anything but make him feel a shot of heat settle low in his abdomen. He just smirks up at him, pulling down on Daniel’s small hips to grind up against his ass, and the look of irritation disappears with a sharp gasp. 

When Daniel looks back down at his shit-eating grin, he scowls for a second before a teasing smile crosses his face. He leans forward, plastering himself to his front, mouthing at the skin beneath his jaw, and Johnny shivers when he feels the breath move up against his ear, “ _ Johnny _ , baby, please? Stop teasing. You wanna make me feel good right? You’re always  _ so good _ to me _ - _ ”

Johnny doesn’t let him finish the thought, flipping them over so, Daniel’s legs splaying easily against the sheets. He ignores the little smirk on his face, sitting up only long enough to rip his shirt over his head and chuck it somewhere behind him. He tugs on Daniel’s own shirt, tossing it over his shoulder too when the man leans up enough for him to pull it off. Then he’s leaning down to kiss and suck and  _ bite _ at the skin laid bare, from his shoulders, down his chest, and over his hips, leaving dark bruises over every inch of skin.

Daniel keens, arching up into his mouth, but he keeps his hips pin with an arm pressed down into them. He trails back up, grazing his teeth over his nipple, which sends a jolt like lightning through Daniel’s body, jerking in his hold but he tosses his head back, letting out a loud whine.

There’s a sharp tug on his hair, pulling him back up to Daniel’s mouth, his movements fueled by desperation. He swallows down every moan that pushes its way up his throat. He grinds down again, the feeling the hard line of his cock against his own through their layer of clothing is enough to pull a groan out of his own throat.

He feels knees come up flush with his hips, and the world spins again when he finds himself on his back again, hands tugging furiously at his belt and a mumbled, “You’re taking too long.”

He chuckles, getting out a quick, “Fuck you always need it so bad, don’t you?”, before Daniel manages to get the belt undone, groaning when he realizes Johnny hadn’t bothered with boxers today, and pulling down his jeans in one harsh movement. He huffs in frustration when they get caught on his boots, quickly kicking them off and flinging them somewhere, one going wide and hitting the wall.

Daniel bats his hands away when he tries to get rid of the rest of the man’s clothes, quickly working the belt open and stepping off the bed to finish tugging them off. When he sits back in his lap, the movement brushing their cocks together, the friction just this side of  _ not enough _ and  _ too rough to feel good _ .

He reaches blindly to the table next to the bed, his other hand moving to grip Daniel’s hip, fishing around the drawer until he finds what he’s looking for. Daniel tries to snatch the bottle out of his hand, but he holds it higher above his head, chuckling when Daniel realizes it’s just out of reach.

Johnny sits up, pulling Daniel into his lap, flush to his chest, and he can feel it, his cock wet and leaking precum, where Daniel bucks up against his stomach. He moves his hands off his hips, further back, gripping his cheeks and spreading them, letting his own cock brush up and catch against his rim. He feels Daniel’s nails sink into the skin of his back, leaning into his ear, voice a low purr, “You gonna make me sit on your cock? You always feel so good, baby, I wanna feel you inside me.” Johnny groans against his neck.

He pops the lid off the bottle as quickly as he can, slicking them quickly before he presses the first finger against his rim. Daniel whines, trying to sit back and impale himself on the finger, but Johnny holds him firm, and slowly teases his way past the first ring. Daniel jerks in his hold and sinks further down with a groan. 

One finger quickly becomes two, then three, Daniel’s breathless pleas for, “More, Johnny, more god please,” egging him on. He crooks his fingers, searching, and when Daniel howls, biting down on his shoulder, he knows he’s found it. He keeps him there, teetering on the edge, alternating between gently brushing it with the tips of his fingers and pressing down, leaving Daniel shaking in his lap, arms tight around his neck.

“Johnny...” His voice is wrecked already, even on just his fingers but he can tell his patience is wearing thin, “Johnny, I need you to fuck me. It’s not enough-” his voice breaks with another hard press to his prostate, mewling, “fuck, baby, it’s not enough. I need it.”

_ And who is he to deny that? _   
  
He grabs the bottle from where he’d tossed it to the side, slicking up his cock. He spreads his cheeks, spreading the excess over his hole where it quivers under his fingers, and Daniel’s breath hitches in his throat.

He takes his cock in hand, catching the head against rim again, only moving to sink that first inch, when he feels the bite of Daniel’s nails in his back, groaning loud into the side of his neck when he feels the tight heat surround him.

He doesn’t have time to react, busy trying to regulate his breathing, when Daniel cocks his hips and sinks down to the hilt in one fluid motion with a sharp gasp. He hisses between his teeth, gripping tight onto his hips to keep him in place, his own hips pressed flush against his ass, trying to avoid cumming on the spot and ending the show before it even started.

He takes several minutes to calm himself, Daniel’s face pressed into his throat, arms tight around his shoulders, before he feels him try and bear down on his cock. His grip tightens on his hips, knowing he’s pressing hard enough for bruises to show up in the morning, and Daniel whines high in his throat.

Johnny almost loses himself when Daniel starts speaking against his neck, lips brushing against his pulse, “You feel so good, baby always feels so full when you’re inside. You’re so good to me, you’re always  _ so good for me _ .”

He buries his face against Daniel’s shoulder and moans, a deep guttural sound wrenched from his chest. His fingers press deep into his hips, and he easily lifts him back off his cock, until just the tip sits inside of that impossibly tight heat, before he lets his full weight drop him back down.

The sound that punches its way out of Daniel’s mouth almost does him in. He lets Johnny set the pace, letting him move him over his cock, completely pliant in his hands. He allows the slow rock of hips, Johnny kissing and sucking whatever skin he can reach- over his shoulders, down his chest, in the hollow of his neck.

Daniel tugs at his hair, just enough to pull him back up to his mouth, kisses less desperate, less frantic, but with enough heat to send him reeling.

Eventually, though, he does start to feel Daniel grow impatient again, knees squeezing against his hips, a sharp bite to his lip, and he grinds hard down on his cock.

“ _ Harder _ , Johnny, baby,  _ please _ .” It’s all the encouragement he needs, grabbing his ass in both hands, spreading him open, and Daniel cries out when he pulls him down hard in his lap.

It’s all frantic movement, Daniel’s moans and whimpers echoing across the walls of the room, the man chasing his own pleasure, working his hips down on his cock now, where he was previously content with what was given to him, now he just  _ takes. _

Johnny knows he’s close, can feel the walls clench tight around him, and then he’s crying out, loud in the otherwise silent room, and he can feel the pulse of his cock against his own stomach, the release against his skin and the dam breaks.

He flips them over now, Daniel still in the throes of his orgasm, and he hitches his legs up over his shoulders, angled just right, and snaps his hips down hard, over and over, until Daniel is near screaming from the overstimulation against his prostate.

He keeps going, sees the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, holding back his own release until he feels it, hears Daniel  _ wail _ , a second wave crashing over him, cock twitching weakly against his stomach, and only then does he let himself go.

Daniel moans, a soft sound from his wrecked vocal cords, when he feels the pulse inside him, and Johnny does his best not to just collapse on top of him when the feeling subsides.

He pulls out slowly, drawing out a whimper from Daniel’s throat, before he gently turns them over, settling back against the bed, with Daniel laid over him, face tucked up into his neck.

He wraps his arms tighter around his waist when he feels the slow, sleepy press of lips against his neck, trailing his fingers against the ridge of his spine.

He presses a soft, barely-there kiss to his hair when he feels Daniel settle against his chest, hears the soft clink of metal when he clasps their hands together at his side.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> (guess who got drunk and decided to write smut again??)
> 
> all mistakes(and sins) are my own


End file.
